After the Fact
by sparklingmoon585
Summary: Hermione was not one to fall for Harry Potter... or was she? Wait whats going on? Confused? ME TOO! You'll have fun will this one! Please, please review! R for later chaps.
1. Something about Harry

            Hey! I finally came to my senses and became an H/Hr shipper! Aren't I clever?  No, I'm still all for D/Hr and D/G (don't you just LOVE Draco? God I can't get over him sometimes! Damn shame I can't write him!)  But I'm taking a stab at Harry and Hermione now so bear with me! If you have any ideas… e-mail me @ boycrazie548@aol.com I'd love some direction! It's from Hermione's and Harry's PoV if I mess it up let me know right away because I've accidentally switched them before. This is for all you people out there reading this… I'll make it worth it! OH and FYI… the defeat of Voldemort happened and I may mention it, but for now PLEASE just live with the fact that I can't write battle ummk? 

                                                                                                                                                Chapter One

                                                                                                                                        **Something About Harry  **

I never meant for this to happen.  

            This thing I have for Harry.  Nope, not in a million years… OK so maybe once or twice before I gave the young and famous Harry Potter a look that wasn't in such a 'best friend manner'.  But he's Harry Potter, every girl does at least once.  But me, falling in love with my very best friend, just wasn't supposed to happen!  I was going to get over the cautious, skittish thing between Ron and I, and admit to HIM that we should be together.  But nope, nope! My heart wasn't having any of it… it knew Harry was the one for me, even if my head didn't!  

            Ok, I know I'm raving but I still can't believe this happened!  **IT** happened one night end of sixth year, me him and Ron were sitting alone laughing around the fire in the common room.   Harry and I had yet to go off to our private rooms in the prefect wings, and we were having fun in out tired state.  Ron was doing a spiffy imitation of Snape yelling at Malfoy (a sight that he will never ever forget!)  over spilling a poison that gave half the other Syltherins even more warts all over their bodies.  The warts were semi-permanent and they had to walk around school for a week before Snape could make the antidote.  Ron was in heaven. 

            So, back to my story, we were sitting there it was around one o'clock.  I have no idea how it got so late!  The people had dwindled away and we were barely tired, well Ron was looking tired but Harry and I were wide-awake still.  About a half hour after the Snape impersonation Ron yawned hugely and said, 

            " Well mates, I'm exhausted so I'll be off to bed… go on get off to your own common room!"  We laughed and bid him good night, walking through the portrait holes, towards the prefect wing.  

            " So, can you believe sixth year is almost over?" Harry announced.  

            " No, not at all, its so unreal.  It seems like we've been here much longer." 

            " I agree. "   He looked at me then.  He just stopped in the middle of the hall to turn and look at me!  Pausing for only a split second like I had said something puzzling or outlandish.  

            That's when it happened.  Its like after all those years, my heart finally sent the message to my brain and the light clicked on and I saw Harry as if seeing him for the first time.  He wasn't the scrawny, short little eleven year old scared but bravely facing Hogwarts for the first time.  He was a sixteen-year-old young man who had grown taller, and although still skinny, was shaping up and had a noticeably built chest.  He was taller than her now, at an even 6 foot, now that the main danger of Voldemort had gone he was more laid back, fully enjoying life all he could.  I now saw why this year Harry had become a part of Lavender and Parvati's list of snoggable guys.  I saw why Witch Weekly did annual articles on the updates of him and why they were so keen on getting pictures of him looking in the mirror and coming out of the Quidditch locker rooms.  Before I laughed with Ron about them.  Now what was I going to do?  

            After the moment had passed, we both coughed and quickly started talking both at once.    
  


            " Soyouwanna…"

            " Yeahso…"  

            Then we laughed, and he started talking about how he thought Ron had a crush on Lavender.  I gasped, 

            " No way!  Ohh, I can so make fun of him with this one!"

            " Oh, don't, he'll kill me if he knew I told you!"  

            " Uh!  What else have you been keeping from Harry James Potter?"  I said while thinking ***just keep cool… he'll never notice!***  But at the same time I couldn't help feeling that it was already different.  

            "  Hmm… lets see nothing that I know of.  Oh wait.. there is that thing.  Oh no, I can't tell you!"  

            " Harry!"  I cried.  I hate when they do this.  What a dumb guy thing to do! 

            " Not unless your very, very good!"  He cooed.  

            " Oh God Harry, that's so pathetic, why can't you just tell me?"  But we had reached the wing and he was already saying the password ( _Firebolts _) and walking behind the opened portrait of Boris the Bewildered.  

            " Nope, not telling you now, it just isn't right—just isn't the right time…I shouldn't have said anything. But I will say this… Good night Hermione!"  With that note he left me standing there as perplexed as the painting swinging open behind me.  

                                                                                                                                                            *~* 

            Later that night I lay there still unable to sleep.  My roommate,  Melissa Moon ( see page *121* of Book 1 it says the last name "moon" I'm doing my homework!!) who I was beginning to become friends with, was sleeping in the five poster on the other side of the room.  Was I just flirting with him? Or was he flirting with me? Both?

 I rolled over, and over again like I was trying to put out a fire.  In a way I was when I thought about it.  I hadn't wanted to suddenly go head over heals for him.  Just looking in those emerald green gorgeous entrancing captivating clever intelligent mystical green eyes, just that time in the middle of that night had done something to me.   Ugh! Damn my sixteen-year-old hormones! I had been through so much more than normal teenage stuff, unless you call chasing dragons  running from and/or fighting evil Dark Lords normal!  Its just seems like I had been through enough, shouldn't I be able to skip the teenage stuff?  Apparently not.  

            As I was finally falling asleep the last thing I saw were Harry's eyes before I fell into a sleep full of dreams.  

                                                                                                                                                            *~* 

            She was looking at me.  

            No I was looking at her!  

            Wait, I looked at her, and then she looked at me.  We were looking at each other.  I don't really know why I stopped to look at her.  I was perplexed that I had spent six years with Hermione and failed to notice how friendly she was.  That she was a kind gentle person to anyone who didn't severely piss her off.    Wait, I had known that I just saw her a tad differently now.  We could kid around better; we were quicker to tease Ron together, faster to laugh at each other's jokes.  It was un-nerving really but fun.  In a way more daring than anything else they had done.  Finding out more about Hermione was a task that he'd be willing to take.  

            So… what do you think?? Nice… good… OK?  I don't know! Ok, so it's a bit "fast paced" (or maybe that's just the mood I'm in or something... I think it's the mood) and it may not be exactly "Harry Potter" but its NOT Harry Potter… its FANFIC I love you all… because even if you don't review (this is just a joke you will review wont you??) you read it!! Oops there is that mood again… night night next chapter will be longer I promise!! ~JeSs~


	2. OH NO!

I'm baaaackk! Hmm… just kidding.  Seriously if you read my other stuff (*Wink * Wink *) you'll see that I'm just having a lot of fun!   Thank-you for your reviews! 

         Lauren (SilverBlue), thanx! And yeah it was in parenthesis from me that I skipped over fifth year cause I didn't want to write about the fall of Voldemort and its now the end of sixth. 

         Hviper182: Yes, yes I am a strange person!  Thank-you so much I love to hear that! Draco is defently cool, but Harry and Hermione… oh screw it I love them all!! 

         LadyWolfsbane: Thanks so much! And I will don't worry.  

         Christine &Crystal_ice  : I'm going as fast as I can! LoL  J 

! And my e-mail is still Boycrazie548ol.com if you care to e-mail me any ideas… J 

                                                                                                            Chapter Two 

                                                                                                            **    OH NO! **

         The next day, was Hell. 

         To put it as simple as possible 'Hell' works just fine.  Its that day when you know that you like the person so you start to put on a show.  You know, you avoid them and when you can't you TRY way to hard to act normal, so you're not acting normal anymore.  Again I say, _Why my best friend?_  

         So, I skirted around him and Ron and went down to breakfast alone.   I sat by Lavender and Parvati that morning only to hear, 

         " *Giggles* Oh, gosh! Here he comes, look at how cute he is! *More giggles*" When Harry walked in awhile later with Ron.  With an exasperated **ugh!** I got up, leaving the rest of my breakfast and walked back out.  As I walked past them,

         " Hermione wait-"

         " Hey where you –"  

         " I'm not hungry I'll catch you later." I said, and hurried past them.  Then I remembered what McGonagall had told me before and turned back to Harry, " Harry don't forget there is a prefects meeting in" checked my watch, " Ten minutes!"  He nodded and they both looked at me perplexedly as I rushed out of the Great Hall.  

         Out there wasn't any better I was scolding myself for being stupid.  

         " Hermione you are so stupid! Why did you leave, they just said he was cute!  He's your B_e**st**_** Fr**_i**e**_nd!"  Why I couldn't have done that mentally I don't even know myself.  Talking to yourself in the middle of the entry hall, that's a bit crazy.  Well talking to your self is even worse when: 

         Draco Malfoy hears you.  

         " Talking to your self Granger?  I always knew all that studying would drive you crazy."  He said as he stepped out from behind one of the statues.  I stared at him open mouthed. 

         " Oh, you've got the look down too, impressive! And I thought you were improving in that area!" He smirked, I snapped. 

         " Stuff it Malfoy you fool!  Why were spying on me?"  I spat at him, 

         " Don't flatter your self Granger, I just stepped behind there because I heard _someone _coming!  If I had known it was _you_ I wouldn't have bothered!" 

         " Oh right Malfoy."  Not wanting to deal with him, I walked away.  But as I was turning the corner he added oh so graciously, 

         " So I'll just tell Potter you adore him then shall I?"  I could hear the sneer in his voice as I froze mid-step.  I turned slowly around as if he hadn't said it and I was imagining the whole thing 

         " You- " I straightened up. " You assume you know a lot Malfoy, I wasn't talking abo—about Harry."  It came out way to shaky and not convincing at all.  Especially not for Draco Malfoy.  Ahh well here's what happened then.  He laughed and get this… _We struck a deal._  Me, Hermione Granger top of her class (I'm full of myself aren't I?)  Striking a deal with the _Slytherin _(no I'm not bashing them the Slytherins are cool by me!)  Draco Malfoy! I couldn't believe it myself!  Here's how it went, 

         " Ok, here's the deal—" 

         " Deal, wait nooo way I am NOT making a deal with you, nope not doing it!" 

         " Ok fine.  I'll just go tell Potter then," I grabbed his arm, then pulled away thinking who it was. 

         " No! No, its fine.  Great, fine perfectly all right.  Okay by me! A deal, what kind of deal."   I was thinking that this was outrageously absurd that he was holding this over my head like a three old.  

         And then we struck a deal.  

         Amazing, this I know. A big **WOW** perhaps, but I don't know, all these years we had assumed the worse of him, maybe – NOPE I chucked that thought right out of my head… for then anyway.  The deal was that, get this he can't do Transfiguration and he's falling behind in Arithmancy!, so I'd tutor him two nights a week and he'd keep my 'lovely little secret' as he called it.  

         " Oh, bugger! Now were going to be late for the prefects meeting!"  Unfortunately, this means that I had to walk across half the school, WITH HIM.  Oh well, Draco… did I just call him Draco?  **MALFOY **was actually talking to me, pointing out all the things he didn't get.  

         " I really don't understand how your supposed to see that picture of Zeus in those stars—" I was to busy focusing on getting my way to the room where the meeting was, I barely heard him.  

         " It's a – you got to look at the big picture, you prat—wait no I didn't mean that." 

         " I'm touched?" 

         " Shut up!"  

         Finally I found my way there and walked through the door to run right into----Harry.  

                                                                                                                     *~* 

         I don't know what her problem was.  

         She fled the Great Hall, barely speaking to us.  What was her problem? She just reminded me about the meeting and left.  Strange.  Then she was almost late for the meeting that she reminded me about.  I don't know what was up with my dear friend Hermione but I was going to find out.  

         On top of that, she came in with;

         " Malfoy?" I said, " Is he bothering you Hermione?"  

         " Wha- what? Oh! Um, no he's fine we just got here at the same time, chill out Harry." She said. She looked nervous and she wouldn't look me in the eye.  

         " Real witty Potter, blame me…SO like you." Malfoy accused.

         " Oh will the two of you SHUT UP! I have a headache just _thinking _about what you are going to say next! Just … sit DOWN!"  Hermione spat. 

 I stared at her, so did Malfoy.  Was she OK?  I steered her over to the Griffindor seats just as Head Girl, (I have make it up!!!) Alexis Daves, began to speak.  Hermione wouldn't stop twitching, she kept moving and switching positions, crossing and un-crossing her legs.  I tried to pay attention to what Alexis was saying but it was hard—

         " With the end of the year coming up I wanted to " **switch** " begin a tradition of a not only a " **move,** " going away feast" **cough, switch, move** " but maybe a dance of some sort. Rather like the " 

         " Hermione! Stop. Moving!"  

         " Alright!"  **Exasperated sigh.**  

         "—Yule Ball but with the obvious exception of the tournament.  I have brought this to the attention of Dumbledore and he feels that it would be appropriate enough and has agreed.  However, that only leaves us two weeks to prepare any needed preparation.  So I'll put you into committees and ask for the help of the teachers.  I'll make an announcement of the Leaving Dance at dinner tonight."  She paused checked with the Head Boy, Josh, and continued. " Yes, here is the list of the groups and what you will be doing!"  Alexis pinned it to the board behind her and finished with, " So, if there aren't any questions you are dismissed." 

         Everyone stood up and began to shuffle their way towards the front of the room to see what group they'd be in.   I saw Hermione get to the board and run her finger down the list and come to her name.  She groaned and – did she just swear? Before she, o look she fled the room again.  I just thought I'd find her later, so I went up and found my name on the list. 

                                                                                                                      **Decoration **

                                                                                                            Harry Potter

                                                                                                            Melissa Moon

                                                                                                            Draco Malfoy 

                                                                                                            Hermione Granger 

         What's wrong with that list?  Me, and Melissa are her friends… and Malfoy. Yeah, it was probably that she was with him.  

                                                                                                                     *~* 

         The day was Hell.  

         Now, I was going to have to spend even MORE time with Draco—no not Draco--**MALFOY** and with Harry there.  What was I going to do?  I'd be a mess! That's what I thought.  Ok so maybe hell was to strong a word.  But stressful, irritating, confusing and aggravating work just fine! Right away 

                  So, * cringe * what do you think?  Please, please review! I need to know.                                                                          


	3. Tomorrow Will be Better

         Hey!  Hmmm…. What to say, what to say!  I am bored for one thing…. I have knots in my stomach for another reason.    I don't EXACTALY know why though!  Go Bobithy!! You finally got AOL!!  I can talk to her now!! I know you guys don't care but it means a lot to me, and that makes me happy, and happy people just tend to write more!! Actually though… o never mind!  Here's chapter three!! E-mail me if you have any suggestions… I don't bite I swear!! Boycrazie548@aol.com  !  ~Jess~ 

                                                                                                            Chapter Three 

                                                                                                     Tomorrow will be better

         The first night she disappeared I thought really nothing of it.  

         She just left around seven out the portrait hole.  She hadn't been really speaking to Ron and I, instead sitting with Ginny playing a game of chess.  We would have watched and thinking now, I'm sure we should have, but we took the time to discuss Hermione's newfound look.  She bought new robes.  That really doesn't say much because everyone has to wear black any way, but they fit her different.  Or did she even buy new robes?  Maybe I was just noticing HOW they looked for the first time, yeah that was it.  She was always Hermione our friend, or Hermione the stuck-up snob before we met her.  She was never Hermione—and actual girl.  Well, maybe that time with Ron, but they got over it right quick.  

         Hermione had her hair different.  Where it was still rather full, the general bushiness had gone away.  Was she—no she couldn't, yes she was—wearing make-up! Even if only the slightest… her lips seemed to shine mo—oh my god.  I'm noticing her lips.  I thought I was going insane.  But I wasn't insane; I was falling for my best friend.  

                                                                                                                         *~* 

         It was the first night I had to go "tutor" Malfoy.  

         I avoided them that night by playing chess with Ginny.  Thank goodness they didn't come over and watch.  Ginny, like her brother, was a very skillful chess player, if Harry had come over I doubt that either of us (If Ginny still had a crush on Harry that is… lets assume yeah but only a little umm k?)  could have been very focused on the game.  The game ended in the nick of time, Ginny won, and I had to leave.  Why was he looking at me like that?  I dismissed the thought and left the room.

         We were meeting in an empty classroom off of the fourth floor corridor.  I hurried out of the common room cause I was late.  I didn't want to hear shit from Malfoy about it.   Even though I hurried to the classroom I was a good ten minutes late.  

         " Your late."  Was of course the first thing Malfoy said.  He was lounging in a comfy chair (how'd that get there?)  sitting with one leg on the other (that guy style I can't explain).  He looked--well he looked sexy—I wont lie about that.  But this was business and he was Malfoy.  Actually this was black mail but I really didn't want Harry to find out I had feelings from him from Draco Malfoy.  I couldn't see it going to well!  

         " Oh shove it, I'm doing this for you."  

         " Yes, that's true, so sit and teach me."  He was so arrogant.  Why I stuck with that deal I have no idea.  Over the next two hours we went over one hour of each of his subjects.  At the end I asked, 

         " So, are there any of the other subjects you need help in."

         " No, miss Queen-of-Everything.  I'm fine and just as well off as you in anything else!"  I raised my eyebrows at him to say he was being utterly ridiculous.  

                                                                                                                     *~* 

         After about a week of lessons with Draco, we began to warm up to each other. 

  At least while we were in our empty classroom that is.  We never acted as if the other one was alive let alone in the room with one another outside of those two hours, five nights a week.  If he made a joke I managed to laugh at it, rather than roll my eyes or just stay silent.  I hated to think of what would happen if our secret came out that I was tutoring Draco Malfoy.  People might get the wrong idea, I mean It was black mail yes, but he wasn't hurting me or touching me at all in fact.  So although **I** saw nothing wrong, I can't see Harry (*sigh*) or Ron looking past the fact that it was Malfoy for any reason except maybe if I was dying and he was the only way I could live.  

Malfoy would pay surprisingly rapt attention!  It was amazing—he really wanted to learn this stuff. I supposed he had his reasons, and one night I asked him.  

" Ma—Draco (he said he refused to answer to 'Malfoy') why do you care so much about this?"

" Why don't you want Harry knowing you like him?"  He retorted. 

" I asked you first!" 

" I asked you second!" He was so irritating!!

" Fine! Because—because I don't want it ruining our friendship.  And I value that more than anything else in the world." 

" Wow, Granger that was—um touching! Very—Gryffindor! He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm," you like him too much to live like this.  I can tell.  You fail to stay calm every time you talk to him.  You think he doesn't notice something is wrong by now?" 

" I don't need YOU to tell me why, and how I should handle this."  I spat at him.  It was rude and un called for.  But oh well, I didn't care I got up and walked out turning around in the door way, " I'll see you tomorrow at Decoration."  And I left.  

                                                                                                   **The Next Day – Decoration—9:00 p.m. **

" Whoopee, and let the fun begin!"  Melissa noted sarcastically as we walked together through the halls to the great hall to discuss what they were going to do to it for the dance.  I was quite glad we were all good in charms, probably why we were chosen to do this.  

When we walked in I didn't see anyone at first.  Then Malfoy came out of one corner, while Harry came out form the opposite one—as far from Malfoy as possible.  

" Awww… did you guys get put in the corner?"  Melissa cooed to them.  She was so boldly sarcastic it was funny.  Quite the match for Malfoy actually, he had fun insulting her just to fight her comebacks.  

" Didn't your mother teach you not to tease the little kids _Ravenclaw?_" 

" Didn't your mother teach _you _not to leave the house or you might get," _Qutos __Prickus, _" hurt?"  She finished smoothly as Malfoy twitched in pain after he was pricked in the stomach but Melissa's spell.  

" That was good Moon, that was good."  He replied surrendering.   They all looked as I was stifling a giggle. 

" Um--- no don't mind me" **giggle, **" Please continue! That was great!"  And I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.  Then Melissa did too.  Harry and Malfoy just stood there looking at us like we were insane, but I don't really remember anything important until we calmed down enough to sit down and start to plan.  

Malfoy, wow from the audience, had conjured a book from somewhere, or did he just bring it?  Never mind, anyway we sat there discussing this for way to long.  It got immensely boring so I'll spare you all that part of the tale.  That and I couldn't help getting a whole lot of knots in my stomach sitting so close to Harry.  I had avoided it since last week.  I tried like crazy just to throw myself into the planning so I didn't think too much about it.  It didn't exactly work too well.  

When it ended,  Malfoy walked out of the hall and, 

" Hermione could I talk to you for a second?"  It was Harry.  I told Melissa to go on ahead.  

" Hey, Harry what – what did you want to talk about?" I faltered a bit but stayed strong!! ( Yeah, right from the people in the back!) 

"I'm just going to come out and say this—why have you been avoiding Ron?"  SHOCK.  I would have burst out laughing and I almost did, and I sputtered a bit I could tell, I thought that was hilarious!! I had spent the two weeks after the Yule Ball avoiding him, I didn't really want to be with him I had realized.  I was over him way to quick.   I had to set him straight I didn't want to Ron to get the wrong idea, and have him come after me or something that'd be just to freaky!! So I mumbled it really fast… 

" ItsnotRonitsyou."  

" Come again."  

" Its—not---Ron."  I said – very forcefully, through my gritted teeth.     

" Oh."  He said. 

" OH?!?"  I said in disbelief.  " Oh, is all you have to say?"  

" Actually, oh WOW might work too, but my point is to—never mind!! So why have you been avoiding ME then?"

" I'd _think_ that would be rather obvious Harry, I can read you like any other book… can't you read me?"  I started to gather my things.  

" You mean—"  I stood up and looked at him square in the eye—for the first time since I realized it, because I knew if I had before he might have found out, we're best friends for a reason.  I can do it with Ron too.  

" I have to go," I said timidly," see you later."  And I fled the room.  

                                                                                                   *~* 

I lay there awake for a very long time.  

I was TRYING to sleep, making an actual effort but it was no go.  I hadn't caught up with her in the halls, because I stood for so long slightly stunned in the Great Hall.   By the time I reached the common room she was already in her room.  Or maybe she hadn't come here.  

Oh shit.   

Please Review!!!! 


	4. Lessons Either Way

         Hella! I'm bored…  Oh well, at least I finally wrote huh?  Lets see, the bold italics are me making my comments and the regular ones are the people! Lol just thought I'd let you know!                                                             

         **Chapter 5ive **

                                                                                                         Lessons Either Way 

                                                                                                                     *~* 

         "I thought I'd find you here."  

         Well, of course she'd come to our study spot because no one knew where it was but me.  I thought that'd she appreciate the company but obviously not, for she wiped away her tears and spat,  

         " What do you want Draco?"  

         " To do my job—tell you how stupid you are."  She actually gave a dry laugh.  I thought she might snap at me…again, 

" Yeah you would say that wouldn't you? Thanks, _Malfoy_, but I already knew this and I'll talk to him about it tomo—" I spoke to soon… 

         " No! Go talk to him now, he's probably looking for you any way." 

         " He is not! You saw him… he was, (#^*@^# kitten keeps walking on my keyboard!! Chester stop it!) Shocked, horrified."  

         " Actually I didn't see him, I was already on my down to the dungeons to fu—that's not the point the point IS you need to go back towards your little common and room and find him!"  

         " Why do you care anyway?"  She stated, I mean I knew this was coming; the fact was I didn't know why I cared. I just didn't want to see, well I didn't know why either way.  She just couldn't let this fall apart and I knew it.  At the same time I'm going 'What the fuck are you doing?'  She was being civil to him; why not return the favor to her.  Mudblood or not, he owed her whether or not black mail was satisfying enough.  

         But, before I could answer, she had walked away into the dark corridors.  

                                                                                                            *~* 

         It was one of those last minute don't consider it to long or you'll change your mind situations.  

         I got up off of my bed, **(**no I hadn't changed into my pj's I was just laying down god damn it!**)** and walked down the boys' corridor steps, got half way down, swore under my breath, and ran back up the steps and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak.    One of my better judgments I realized later.  At least I had done one thing right.  I just hoped that I wasn't too late, and hadn't missed my chance to tell Hermione that she got the wrong idea.   I walked around aimlessly just checking random places (well first the library but when she wasn't there, THEN I walked around aimlessly)  

         I stopped. Turning around a corner, I heard voices.  

         " Yeah you would say that wouldn't you---" It faded out- but he knew that voice anywhere it was Hermione but who was she with?  " About it tomo-" 

         " No! Go talk to him now…  " And he realized that it was Draco Malfoy.  What the hell was she doing talking to him?? I backed away, not wanting to hear anymore. But who was 'he'?  If she was going to run around the corridors with Draco Malfoy I sure wasn't going to get caught snooping on them.  But it was too late as Hermione came around the corner and ran straight into me.  

                                                                                                   *~*

         Well, running off wasn't the best idea I'll admit that now.  But being in a stuffy room with other sleeping girls, tossing and turning in my four-poster wasn't all that appealing either!  I wasn't exactly sure why I was so upset.  Just worrying what he thought I guess.  Scared of his reaction, if he thought I was crazy, or was utterly shocked, or even… dare I say it?  Felt the same way?  The chances were one in a million but even that means I still had a chance.  (Awww… I'm sentimental!)  So instead of going to my room, I went to the study room.  The only person who knew about was Draco and why the hell would he be there—well except for reasons we wont mention anyway!     
  


         I was wrong of course.  Never seizing to amaze me, Draco was there soon after I came.  To my embarrassment I was on the verge of tears and one of the last people I wanted to see me cry was him.  But once again, he was civil, and trying to make me laugh—yeah right! For like two seconds before he butted into my business and I left.  Well I didn't get very far before I ran into—something.  

         "Ouch! What the--" I cried in surprise.  

         " Shhh… Hermione it's me shut up! You want Filch to find us?"   Harry appeared suddenly from under his invisibility cloak.  To my dismay Draco followed me out of the room and saw Harry in the process.  

         " What's that?"  He said stupidly.  

         " Your Mother Malfoy," he began sarcastically," No! Its an invisibility cloak asshole."  I looked up in shock at Harry, what was his problem?  Not that Draco wasn't an asshole 99.9% of the time; it was like Harry to swear… um around me!  Of course, being a guy and enemies, Draco started forward, so I stepped in between them.  

         " Shut up the both of you."  I gave them my perfect 'look-of-death' and they relaxed slightly shrugging off my hand on their chests. " You guys are so pathetic, is there even a reason—no a GOOD reason why you two hate each other?"  

         " Yes."  They said in unison.  Then glared. 

         " Well, I'm sure it's as pathetic as standing here waiting to get caught so Draco high tail yourself to the dungeons, or a week of detention will most likely come your way…"  

         I stepped back out of his way, and he stalked past, obviously seeing the sense of what she said.  When he disappeared, I turned to Harry. 

         " Yeah, um we should go."  I said uncertainly. 

         " No, we'll stay right here thank-you."  I flinched at his harsh tone,  seeing this he softened his voice. " I just would like to know why you here alone with Draco Malfoy."  He finished, 

         " Why should I tell you?  You and Ron don't tell me everything about your lives, shouldn't I be able to do the same?"  I said loftily just trying to get at him, it worked. 

         " That's true but when it involves Malfoy and being alone then I should be able to know about it!"  

         " No! That right there shows me that I had every reason to hide this from you."  

         " Oh, OK then why don't you go find Malfoy then, you don't seem to want me around. " That was absurd and he must have known, and I grabbed his arm as he turned around. 

         " Harry James Potter don't you walk away from me," He stopped, but he didn't turn around," I was tutoring him if you **_must_** know.  All for the sake of you not finding out, well finding out how I felt towards you. "  I finished hurriedly, before I could stop.  He spun around at that.  

         " Hermione, how _do _you feel about me?"  I couldn't really believe he had asked that, and I didn't see a way out of not telling him, even if I wasn't sure why.  So I stammered, 

         " I'm not all that sure, I like you a lot, and it's like one day I just saw something else in you.  Like waking up one day and noticing that your eyes were blue, and you had always thought they were brown."  I got surprised a lot that night, once again when he started to stifle a laugh, " What?!" I exclaimed. 

         " Nothing—" Laugh, " Its just—how would you not know your eyes were blue?"  Typical boy reaction! But he looked so silly trying to stifle a laugh in the middle of the night, half hidden under the invisibility cloak (I couldn't see his arm and half his body… quite comical), I couldn't help it I laughed too.  But we both stopped abruptly when we heard a noise nearby.  I froze, but Harry didn't and he pulled me under the cloak and we moved over by the wall.  

         I was suddenly aware of every part that our bodies were touching, my arms barricaded against his chest, my leg pressing up against his in the attempt to make the room smaller.  We had done this a thousand time, even with Ron,  hiding under the invisibility cloak, but now it had more meaning then ever. It was closer than I had been to him in weeks, I was right there.  I couldn't breath, a thousand things were racing through my mind and let me assure you—none of them involved who had made the noise.  Five agonizing minutes later, I thought the coast was clear and I walked out from under the cloak, getting one step before being pulled back by Harry.  

         " Me too."  Was all he said, way to late, but he said it, just got the words out before leaning in and placing his lips on mine.  

         I got the chills, a heat of warm air all over my body, and a prickle of fear all at once.  His lips were soft and I could have stayed just like that for hours on end, and just when I thought it was never going to end he pulled away and gave me his award winning smile.  I smiled back and we walked back to Griffondor Tower rather slower than usual.    
  


                                                                                                   Please Review! 


End file.
